Badficnomicon
by LloydZelos
Summary: Venid, voy a contaros una historia. La historia del aberrante compendio de las locuras paridas por la mente del hombre, y de hasta qué punto puede llegar su contenido en términos de repulsa y horror. La historia de la antítesis de la cordura. La historia del Badficnomicon.


Era una mañana de verano. Un límpido cielo azul coronado por el cálido astro rey daba la bienvenida a todo ser vivo que se encontraba bajo él, al tiempo que una suave brisa soplaba cerca del suelo mitigando el calor típico de esta época del año. En conjunto, el clima parecía tratar a todo aquel que lo recibiese como la amorosa caricia de una madre, haciéndole ver lo bello de vivir.

Y, sin embargo, a la chica conocida por algunos como Pandi que caminaba rumbo a su casa arrastrando los pies no podía importarle menos. Bien podría haber estado lloviendo y tronando, o cayendo una ventisca digna de las cumbres andinas. Todo habría tenido el mismo, nulo efecto en su apesadumbrado corazón.

Tras unos minutos que le parecieron horas, llegó a la puerta de su casa. Con una cansada mano que parecía pesar una tonelada, sacó su llave y la introdujo en la cerradura, girándola lentamente. El interior de su acogedora casa le dio la bienvenida, a lo que reaccionó de la forma habitual: con indiferencia. Encaminó sus pasos al cuarto de baño, donde se refrescó la cara enfrente del espejo con la vana ilusión de que el líquido elemento pudiese borrar los sentimientos negativos de su cara como elimina la suciedad. Pero no. Al retirar sus manos, sus ojos seguían apagados, con oscuras bolsas bajo ellos debido al poco descanso. Bueno, al menos ya no los tenía enrojecidos de tanto llorar, pensó.

Sin pensarlo mucho, o más bien sin pensar en nada, entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama justo después. Había salido a dar un paseo temprano con la esperanza de intentar borrar de su mente los horrendos sucesos que habían acontecido recientemente, pero de poco le había servido. Por lo menos había logrado apartarlos de su mente… la mayor parte del tiempo, y ya no estaba todo el día… pensando… en…

Abrió los ojos, espantada, y se golpeó suavemente la cara con las manos. Había estado a punto de quedarse dormida, y eso era lo último que quería en esos momentos. Las pesadillas no dejaban de acosarla, por lo que se había visto forzada a consumir pastillas para dormir. Sin embargo, eso no le garantizaba al cien por cien una noche de descanso, por lo que el momento de irse a la cama era el que más temía del día, y no le apetecía tentar a la suerte de nuevo por la mañana, menos aún sin haberse tomado la medicina.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a esta situación? Hace unos días, todo era normal en su vida. Ella era la chica despreocupada, alegre y amante de las cosas monas que todos los que la conocían querían. Pero todo cambió tras ese incidente, destrozando su mundo para siempre y afectando a mucha gente que ella conocía directa o indirectamente. Ahora era una sombra de si misma, poco más que una carcasa vacía que no hacía mucho más que ejercer las funcionas más simples y vitales mientras esperaba reponerse y volver a su antiguo yo, aunque sabía que lograr eso por completo era imposible.

Tomó una decisión. Resuelta, aunque cansada, se puso frente a su ordenador y lo encendió. Mientras cargaba, se puso a reflexionar. Dicen que no debes guardarte las cosas para ti mismo, y menos aún si te preocupan. En su caso, el horror y la pena aún pugnaban por devorarla por dentro, y no podía contar a su familia lo que había pasado, ya que jamás la hubiesen creído y se habrían preocupado por ella mucho más de lo que ya estaban, si es que eso era posible. No, esto era algo que debía resolver por ella misma, sacárselo de dentro como un maligno, pestilente y pútrido tumor. E iba a hacerlo a su manera: escribiendo.

Poco a poco, pero sin pausa, comenzó a teclear. A relatar, aunque solo fuera para si misma, la horrible historia que había acontecido en su vida y en la de muchos más, trastocando su visión de la realidad y su misma cordura. La historia de ese horrendo y mil veces maldito libro.

El Badficnomicon.

* * *

 **N. A.: Saludos, y gracias por interesarte por esta historia. El fanfiction que estás leyendo surgió de una alocada conversación en Skype por mis descubrimientos en este mundillo, y es una parodia despiadada de los fanfiction malísimos, también llamados badfics, que pululan por la red. En este caso, he decidido centrarme en los concernientes a MLP y cosas generales comunes entre todos los malos fics de todos los fandom, e incluiré (siempre con su consentimiento) a miembros del foro Spaniard Hooves para conducir la trama, pero no te preocupes, todo será comprensible para quien no pertenezca a él. En esta historia verás parodiadas no solo todo tipo de barbaridades que, por desgracia, existen y han sido escritas por personas reales, sino clichés que van entre lo horrendo y lo asqueroso pasando por lo ridículo sobre el fandom, malos fics y malos autores. Es mi deber avisarte de que, con el fin de ser fiel a lo que he visto a lo largo de estos años, este fic está calificado como M (mature) por el contenido que saldrá en él, por lo que a pesar de la eterna sátira y las paladas de humor, no será para todo el mundo. Si no tienes suficiente estómago, lo comprendo sinceramente y eres libre de bajarte en cualquier momento. Si decides quedarte, espero que disfrutes el viaje y aprendas por el camino algo sobre cómo NO escribir. Un saludo.**

* * *

 _ **El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes :**_

 _ **Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith**_

 _ **Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console**_

 _ **Parallel Stories - SrAtomo**_

 _ **Saga de la Armonía - Edo Nova**_

 _ **La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**_

 _ **La roca - Sg91**_

 _ **Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**_

 _ **Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**_

 _ **Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**_

 _ **Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**_

 _ **Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**_

 _ **La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**_


End file.
